Secrets
by 25BAM50
Summary: Can the love of a Sensei and Genin stay alive in secret or will they be found out and force to stop. A narusaku paring and set in an AU setting. Will have lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1: A new Goal in life appears **

"Okay children calm down, as you know today you will be put in your Genin teams" Iruka said to his noisy classroom fill with the future ninja for the Hidden Leaf.

The class became quit, but each student still full with excitement because today will be the start as ninja for the rest of their lives. A pink hair girl in the class had to be the most excited one out of the most. "Today is the day I become a ninja and the start to win Sasuke-kun heart if I'm in his team!" thought Sakura. _**"You tell them girl! We going to beat Ino-pig for Sasuke-Kun's heart!." **_ An inner Sakura reassure the pink hair girl.

Iruka began to call out the teams out load to the class. "Team 7 will have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura was beyond happy right now, that someone could make fun of her forehead and she could care less. In her head inner Sakura was fist pumping.

After Iruka finish calling out the teams he left the class and told the Genin that their Sensei's would come pick them up. A few minutes later some of the new Genin teams were pick up by their Sensei. After a few more a young blond male Jounin enter the room. Once he entered the room all the girls including Sakura were wowed by his good looking looks. He had whiskers on each side of his face that many of them thought was the cutest thing in the world and had the most amazing blue eyes.

The young Jounin finally introduced himself to the class. "Um Hi there I'm Naruto! I'll be team 7 Sensei! Would the Genin that were put on team 7 please follow me to the benches outside the school." Naruto said with excitement in his voice. After that Naruto lifted the classroom.

"Oh my god my Sensei is so is so is so …" _**"Hot and Sexy I just want to eat him up!"**_ finish inner Sakura. Sakura was about to argue back, but she felt one of her classmate tap her shoulder. "You do realize that you team lift like 30 seconds ago right?" the classmate ask. With that Sakura ran outside the classroom and school feeling like a complete idiot meeting up with her team.

"Okay since everyone is here why don't we get to know each other? And I will go first then you guys will go okay?" ask Naruto. The three Genin just nodded their head to agree with their Sensei.

" I'm Naruto Namikaze! I'm 18 years old and my parents are Kushina Namikaze which is my mom and my Dad is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage." After Naruto said that his students were amazes who were his parents and age. Both Kiba and Sasuke thought it was going to be great getting thought by the Fourth son. Sakura on the other hand was thinking it was great that Naruto was only five years older than her.

"I guess I should continue right? Um I guess I could tell you guys my likes, dislikes, and my dream for the future. My likes are my family, friends, village, and the greatest food in the world ramen. My dislikes are assholes that want to harm people for no good reason. And last my dream is to become Hokage just like my dad. Okay now that I'm finish why don't you with the puppy on his head go?" Naruto pointed at Kiba.

" My name is Kiba Inuzuka and the puppy on my head is name Akamaru. My likes are my clans dog, my mom, and unfortunately I have to like my older sister Hana. My dislikes are when my sister goes inside my room and when I have to pick up dog crap for my clan. My dream for the future is to become the head of the clan when I'm old enough." Finish Kiba with Akamatu barking in approval of Kiba's words.

" Huh so that Hana little brother, I hope she doesn't us him to get me to go on a date with her since she basically would try anything to get in my pants" Thought Naruto to himself.

"Okay now that get the kid with the blue shirt on to go next." Naruto said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't have many likes, but I do have many dislakes. My dream is become as strong as my older brother Itachi." Sasuke finish his speech and for some reason Sakura didn't fan girl over it. Sakura thought it was weird of her at first, but then her inner self explain because it to Sakura that she was over her crush on Sasuke and had gain a new one on somebody else.

"So Sasuke wants to be as strong as Itachi, well that might just take a few more years Sasuke" thought Naruto with a smile on his face that made Sakura blush when she saw the smile.

"Alright now for you with the pink hair to go introduce yourself to us."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are …" she look at Naruto with a blush, " My dislikes are Ino-PIG! And my dream is to …" she looked at Naruto again with a blush and giggled.

Naruto thought Sakura had a fever or something because her face reddened as she spoke. He also thought it kind of look cute too.

"Okay since that it over Team 7 will meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning. Remember to eat well tonight because you're going to need for tomorrow practice. And one my last thing before you guys go you don't have to called me Naruto Sensei, just Naruto because I don't like all that formal stuff." Naruto with what he was saying with smile and then let ever one go back to their homes.

When Naruto smile again it made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

As Sakura walked home she thought to herself what a day she just had. She became a Genin, got on a great team, was over Sasuke, and now had a new goal in Life._** "And that Goal is to Win Naruto's Heart and have our way with him in bed! Cha!" **_Sakura inner self yelled in Sakura's mind and for once in her life time Sakura fully agree with her inner self.

**AN:**

**Here a fewer things that you help you understand what's happening in the story**

**Naruto, Itachi, Hana, Shino, and Hinata are 18 years old in the story.**

**Naruto Genin team had Shino and Hinata with their teacher being Kakashi being their Sensei when they were 13 years old.**

**Naruto Parents are still alive and the Kyuubi still is seal in Naruto**

**The Uchiha are not killed off by Itachi because they were able to make a deal with Minato **

**The rest of Konoha 12 that are not Naruto, Shino, and Hinata are 13 meaning Lee team is 13 too**

**The Main Paring will be NaruSaku**

**As for other pairings I have not decide but you guys can leave any you want to see in a review and I look at them and see if I like them**

**And last of all Naruto has never kiss or dated any one until he gets with Sakura **

**Please leave a review and if you have any questions just Pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: This is an edit to Chapter two of the story that was done by WanderingRurouni, so I have to thank him for his I should have told you the reader that I have dyslexia, so thats why somethimes I would have have some miss spell words and my grammar might be a bit of. I know it's not an excuse for having bad grammar, so I'm sorry if sometimes I miss up on it in the future.**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2: Planning**

_At Namikaze household _

"Thanks for inviting to dinner again Mom!" a very full and happy Naruto told Kushina after she pick up his plate.

"It was nothing sweet heart, and plus that the only way I can get you to visited us since you moved to your own apartment last year." Kushina said with a fake hurt voice.

"Mom you know that's not true!" replayed a whining Naruto. Kushina just laugh at her son's whining voice. "I know dear, I just love to mess around with my little Naru-chan!" said Kushina as she lifted the dining room to go to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Naruto just blushed from the embarrassment of being called "Naru-chan" his childhood name that his mother used to called him. Minato coughed to get his son's attention. "So Naruto how did it go when you met your Genin team?" asked Minato. "Well dad, it went well. All three of them seem to have great promise, after reading their profiles from the school, I know Kiba and Sasuke will become great ninja because of the clans they're from and what they want to achieve as goals." Naruto told his dad.

"What about your other student Naruto?" ask Minato wanting to know all of Naruto's team. "Well Sakura I have to say I'm the most impress of right know. The reasoning being that she is coming from a civilian clan. She doesn't have the help like other ninja do that come from clans that are ninja. That why she impressed me by not just passing the academy, but also getting one the best grades at it to. But she has the most disadvantages to, for not being a part of a ninja clan and she has such low chakra amount."

There was along silent pause after Naruto finishing saying that.

"But you know what dad I won't let her fall behind her team mates. That's why after a few training practices I will come up with a plan to help her out. I might have to teach her longer than the others, but that's okay since both Kiba and Sasuke have help back at home for them."

After the talk Naruto had with his dad, he decided to call it night and say bye to his parents because he had to get some sleep for tomorrow first team training day.

_At the training field the next day_

"Glad that all you guys made on time for our first team training day!" said Naruto with that special smile of his.

"This is the first step on becoming just as strong as you big brother" thought Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Training today should not be as bad as Mom's training since Mom becomes like a slave driver most of the time" thought one Kiba.

"Look at that smile, oh my god!" thought Sakura in her head.

_**"Girl, Focus! We can talk about how great Naruto is after training! First we need to not fall behind so we can impress our man!"**_ Inner Sakura replaied.

"Inner you're right, thank you" said Sakura to her inner self in her mind.

"Alright guys let's begin!" Naruto shout. The Genin shout "Hai!" in union and Akamaru barked in agreement.

_Six hours of training later_

All three Genin were bent over with their arms on their knees. They were extremely tired from their intense work out for them, but a baby work out for Naruto. Kiba and Sasuke were bent over with their front side facing Naruto, but Sakura was bent over the other way giving a nice view of her backside to Naruto.

"Inner why did you make me turn the other way and make me rise up my dress up a bit?" _**"It's just part of our plan." **_"When did you make "our" plan?" _**"That doesn't matter now." **_Sakura inner self told her.

"Huh they look tired as hell" Naruto thought to himself. Then something caught his attention. It was Sakura backside, to be more specific it was her black biker shorts perfectly hugging her ass. "Wow Sakura has a nice ass for a thirteen yea… What the hell was about to think! I should stop hanging out with Ero-Sennin when he comes back from spy missions. If I'm checking out my student backside I really should stop hanging out with him!" thought Naruto.

Naruto couch to bet his team attention. "Hey guys to celebrate our first team training I'm going to talk you guys out to eat some where!" Naruto announce to his team. All three Genin got happy because they survived their first training day and now getting reward it for it with free food!

As the four walk to their destination that Naruto was taking them, Sasuke and Kiba where fighting who did better today, and Naruto and Sakura where in thought. Naruto was trying to get the earlier thoughts out of his head. Sakura was talking to her inner self.

"_**Sakura just listen to me! Be the last one to finish eating Okay!" **_Sakura was about to say something back, but they arrive at the food place. It was a small Ramen bar called Ichiraku. As they enter the stand a young attractive women greeted them with a smile a blush on her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Hey Ayame, could you get all four of us just the usual that I eat Please?" ask Naruto. Ayame nodded and went to the back to give her father the order.

After eating that took around 40 minutes, Sasuke and Kiba lifted after they ate since Naruto said they could since he would pay the bill. The only ones that were lift were Naruto and Sakura.

"Wow Sakura it took you a long time just to eat one bowl ramen, when it took me just the same amount of time to eat my seven bowls." Naruto said with a grin.

"I guess I'm just a really slow eater. Um Naruto can I ask you something Naruto?"

"Sure go ahead Sakura you can ask me anything!"

"Um why do you like ramen, so much Naruto?"

Naruto laugh a little and Sakura blush from embarrassment because she felt if she asked a stupid question.

"Wow Sakura you're the first one to ask me that. Usually people just ask how I can eat so much of it, never why I eat. For one it's my family favorite food and two because it begins great memories from my child hood when my god father us to take me here to eat ramen. Now I have a third reason now because this is our first meal with our new team." Naruto told her with a huge smile on his face.

After a paying the bill and a few more minutes of conversation between student and Sensei, both Naruto and Sakura left to their homes.

On the way back to her house Sakura was talking to her inner self. _**"Now do you see why I told you to eat slowly?"**_ "Yeah you were right and now we got to now a few more things about Naruto now." Sakura inner self just shook her head at that comment.

**AN:**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites guys it means a lot to me.**

**Here are a few more things about the story that could help you guys out in understanding the story later**

**Jiraiya and Tsunade are alive and Tsunade didn't leave the village because she found something to keep her there**

**Rin is alive too and marry to Kakashi **

**The Genin teams in this story don't have like a last test as they did in the manga and anime **

**Well just it I hope you guys like it and show the little NaruSaku moments in this chapter too. **

**Please leave a review if you can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 3: Forbidden**

_Training fields after six days since the first training day_

"Alright guys let call it a day!" said Naruto to his students after an eight hour of hard training session. Naruto could tell that all three of his students had improved greatly since their first training session as a team.

"Oh before I forget, we have our first mission tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. Here I give you guys the location on these papers that I have in my pocket." Naruto told his Genin.

Naruto took out the papers from his pocket and pass it out to each one of them. He then dismissed them to go back home. Kiba and Sasuke were the first ones to leave. As Sakura was about to leave, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sakura I need you to stay for a bit to talk to you." Naruto told her as he took his hand off her shoulder.

"Um sure Naruto, what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Sakura with a worry voice.

"Sakura don't sound so worry it's nothing bad. I just want you to know that you and I are going to train some more after every practice staring today. The reason we going start doing this so you can improve as fast as your other teammates are. As you know both Kiba and Sasuke train at home because of their clans, but you don't since you come from a civilian clan. I don't want you to fall behind, so we are going to have private training session okay." Naruto explained to Sakura.

"Hai, Naruto I understand." Sakura said with a smile and a blush on her face. The smile came from what Naruto told her and the blush came from what inner Sakura said when she heard Naruto say "private training session".

Naruto saw the smile and blush on Sakura's face and thought she looked really cute right now.

"Okay let's start training again!" Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

After two more hours of training they decided to stop because Sakura body could not take anymore. Sakura was lying down on the ground because her legs could not take anymore.

"Wow she looks beyond tired. I probably should carrier her home, so her legs can rest for bit longer." Naruto thought to himself as he walked toward Sakura.

"Hey Sakura I'm going to give you a piggy back ride back to your house, so you can rest your legs for a bit longer." Naruto told Sakura.

Sakura with a blush just nodded her head and hopped on Naruto's back. On the way back to Sakura's house, Sakura tried to feel as much of Naruto's upper body as she could because of the Jounin vest would not allowed her feel as much as she wanted.

"Dam this stupid vest I can't feel all of Naruto's upper muscles." Sakura thought.

"_**Just relax in due time we will get to feel all of Naruto's upper muscles. Also in due time WE WILL GET TO FEEL NARUTO'S LOWER MUSCLES TOO!" **_Inner Sakura told Sakura with fire in eyes.

Sakura blush a deep shade of red because of what her inner just said. When they arrived at the house, Sakura got off of Naruto's back. Sakura started to walk to her house when Naruto spoke.

"Sakura tomorrow before are mission I want use to train a bit more. It won't be any physical training, but it will be some brain training so to speak. I'm going to pick you up tem minutes before eight in the morning, so I can take you to the library for your training okay." Naruto told Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and then went to her front door and knock on it. A few seconds later Mrs. Haruno opened the door. She greeted her daughter with a hug and asked why she was late. Sakura explain to her mother that it was because training was longer than before. Mebuki, Sakura's mother, saw Naruto on her porch and greeted him.

"You must be Naruto, Sakura's Sensei. Don't ask how I know, I could tell because one every must know the great son of the Forth and second Sakura keeps talking about you these past days.

Thank you for walking Sakura home." Mebuki told Naruto. Sakura blushed from embarrassment what her mother just told Naruto.

Naruto said it was no big deal and then said his good bye to the Haruno's and left to go back home.

That night Sakura slept with a smile on her face because even if Naruto told her going to the library was going to be for training, she thought of it as a study date in the library.

_The next Morning in front of the Haruno House hold_

Sakura was waiting patiently outside of her house for Naruto to come and pick her up. A few minutes past by and finally Naruto arrived. He greeted her with a smile and she greeted back. Sakura notices that Naruto was not wearing his Jounin vest today. He just had on the blue long sleeve shirt he wears underneath the vest because of that now she could finally see Naruto upper body better. Sakura blush as she looked at her Sensei muscles, then they started walking to the library.

"Naruto why didn't you wear your Jounin vest today?" Sakura asked as they walk to the library.

"Well I really don't need it today since our mission only is a D rank." Naruto answered.

As they walked to the library Sakura was just a little bit in front of Naruto. The room between them gave Naruto a great view of her legs.

"Sakura has some nice creamy legs that go perfect with her great ass…What the hell didn't I already told myself to stop thinking pervert thoughts and to stop checking out my student!" Naruto thought to himself in frustration.

They arrived at the library and found the books that Sakura needed to read to get better. They found seats and Sakura started to read the books. As Sakura read, Naruto would look at Sakura a few times and that's when he noticed something. Her forehead was big for a girl. He thought it made her look cuter.

"Sakura I just noticed that you have a pretty big forehead." Naruto told her in a whisper.

"Oh…" Sakura replayed feeling bad because she thought Naruto was making fun of her just like kids did when she was younger. Tears were about to come out, but Naruto began to talk again.

"Sakura I didn't mean it in a bad way. What I meant to say you forehead is big, but it's cute. It makes you cuter because it adds to your beauty. You already have amazing green eyes and your hair is pink that makes you unique." Naruto told Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura replied with a blush.

Naruto blushed too when his brain register what he just told Sakura.

"That is the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." Sakura thought as she went back to the book she was reading.

"_**There is no doubt in our mind anymore that THIS IS THE MAN FOR US! After those beautiful words he just told us, WE MUST NOT LOSS OUR MAN TO ANYONE ELSE!" **_Inner Sakura said.

Around nine forty in the morning both decide it was time to leave the library and go to the mission. They arrived at the spot which was a house where they were supposed to meet first. Kiba with Arkoma and Sasuke arrived five minutes after them.

"Alight since everyone is here now I will tell you what your team mission is. See the house behind me, which belongs to Ms. Fujita, you guys will cut the grass and plant those flowers that are behind the house to complete the mission." Naruto told the three Genins.

Both Kiba and Sasuke complained that this mission was below them, but they did it anyways. Around two hours later they had finish with everything. Naruto dismissed both Sasuke and Kiba after he gave them their part of the pay for the mission. Sakura wondered why she got her pay, but not dismissed.

"Well Sakura because we are going train some more, so come on and follow me to the training grounds." Naruto said as he walked to the training grounds.

When they arrived Naruto explained what they were going to do.

"Okay Sakura I'm going to teach you a jutsu, but it's just not any type of jutsu it's a forbidden one. Before you ask question how I learn it, let's just say having a dad that's the Hokage gets you things. The jutsu is called the shadow clone jutsu. This jutsu will not just help you in battle, but also help you in training." Naruto told an excited Sakura.

Naruto showed Sakura everything she needed to know to do the jutsu. After four long hours and horrible fails at the jutsu, Sakura finally mange to created one perfect shadow clone. It didn't last long before it poof away, but Sakura didn't care. She finally was able to do one and that's all that matter now.

"Yes! I did it! I actually created one!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Sakura I'm really proud of you, but this is just the start of it okay. You still need to learn to at least create three of them, but we save that for later. Right training is over and let me walk you home." Naruto told Sakura.

As tell walked home, they talked about a lot of things, and Naruto thought to himself that he never really might any girl like Sakura. When they arrived they should god bye to each other and Naruto left after that. Sakura was able to open the door without knocking because her parents left the door unlock during the day time. When Sakura closed the door she laid her back on it.

"Wow what amazing day, I got to learn a new jutsu and spend time with Naruto." Sakura thought.

"_**Hell yeah we had an amazing day! We learn a forbidden justu and hopefully in the future we can do something "FORDIBBEN" with Naruto, if you know what I mean."**_ Inner Sakura told Sakura with her eyebrows moving up and down in a seductive way.

**AN: If you didn't see the updated vision of chapter 2 the AN on top of it explained why sometimes I might miss up on grammar and miss spell words because of my dyslexia. I'm not using that as an excuse because the readers on this site dissever quality reading.**

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter and as for the next one that coming to come out soon it will have a huge moment for NaruSaku relationship.**

**Please if you could Review and leave tour thoughts on the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 4: One Huge Step Forward but Two Steps Back**

_After dropping off Sakura_

Naruto was walking towards his apartment when he ran into an old friend and past Sensei.

"Hi! Kakashi Sensei has it been?" Naruto asked his former Sensei.

"Well isn't my old student Naruto. I'm doing great so far today. I'm just about to go back home to the family. So what about you Naruto, have you been?" Kakashi asked his former student that he was very proud of.

"It's going well too Sensei. My Genin team just completed their first mission today. It was a good day even though I had to hear complaints from both of the males on the team." Naruto answered Kakashi.

"That reminds me of you when you were a Genin. You always complain about the mission being too easy. I only had peace and quiet with Shino and Hinata." Kakashi joked with his famous eye smile.

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad. Also I remember you using me as a look out, so you could read that pervert book of yours without getting caught by Rin. Anyways I got to go home to catch some sleep for tomorrow training and mission. Bye Kakashi and tell Rin and the kids I said Hi okay." Naruto said to Kakashi as he started to walk back to his apartment.

With that both Kakashi and Naruto left their separate ways.

_Next day at the training fields in the morning_

"Alright guys today training will be cut to four hours since we have a mission too. Come on let's get started!" Naruto told his Genin team.

During training Naruto could tell that Sakura improved a lot. She was thinking of more strategies as she sparred with her teammates. He could also tell she was not getting tired as fast as she use to before.

"Wow if Sakura improved this much just from a couple extra hours of training yesterday, I can't wait to see how much she will improve by a month of extra training." Naruto thought as he dodged blows from all three Genin during their spar against him.

"Alright guys that enough for today. We don't want to arrive late for the mission." Naruto informed the Genins.

Naruto told them to pick up their stuff and to fellow him. As they walked Naruto was informing them about the mission and its location. The mission was just to fix up an old farm house just outside the village by the country area. This mission did not go well for both Kiba and Sasuke once again. They kept on telling Naruto that this mission sucks or was just below them. Naruto was about to tell them to shut up, but Sakura beat him to it. She hit both of them on the head and gave them a lecture.

"Would you two just shut up! Just accept it's a D rank mission!" Sakura yelled at Kiba and Sasuke.

With that the rest of the way there was quiet. Naruto didn't know that Sakura had a feisty temper, but he thought it just made her more fun and cute. They finally arrived at the farm and Naruto gave them their tasks for the day.

Within a couple hours the team was finish and each of them got their cut of the payment.

"Sasuke and Kiba you guys can go back home. Sakura you and I are going to go to the training fields for more practice." Naruto told them.

On their way back to the training fields both Naruto and Sakura were talking about the day events. They both laughed when Sakura brought up when Kiba fell down face first on house crap. When they arrived Naruto explained what they were going to do.

"Sakura today we're going to continue the shadow clone training, but this time you have to make three perfect ones for us to call it a day." Naruto told Sakura.

"Alright Naruto let's get started!" Sakura said with confidence in her voice.

Naruto give her smile that kind of meant "That's my girl" way. After many hours of trying to get three clones, Sakura could only make two. Naruto saw that it was getting too late, so he decided to get Sakura attention with a cough.

"Alright Sakura it's getting really late. I'm just going to let you try one more time and then I'll take you back home." Naruto said to Sakura with a yawn.

"Come on! I have to do it this time!" Sakura thought to herself in frustration.

"_**Sakura you have to do this! We can't and will not look bad in front of our Naruto!" **_Inner Sakura told her host in hopes to rise up her spirit.

With one final attempt Sakura did the jutsu and when the smoke got out of the way you could see three perfect looking clones. It did not take long for them to proof away since Sakura was low on chakra, but she finally did it. Like she did yesterday Sakura was jumping up and down with joy, but she did something else too. She ran up to Naruto and gave him a big thank you hug.

Naruto not expecting the hug lost his balance and fell down with Sakura. On the ground both of them were looking to at each other eye. Blue Ocean might light green forest. They were both silent for at least a minute, then Sakura begin to lower her face to his.

"What is she doing? She can't be …" Naruto could not finish his thought because Sakura lips might his.

Sakura had her eyes closed as she kissed Naruto. Naruto on the other hand had his eyes open in surprise of what was happening, but as a few seconds past by he closed his eyes and began to kiss Sakura back. Sakura heart leapt with joy when she felt Naruto kiss her back. Naruto body started to move on its own as his right hand softy started to go up and down Sakura's left leg making her give a soft moan in the kiss. His right hand then left the leg and traveled up and underneath her red dress to her perfect ass. Naruto give it one nice squeezes that made Sakura moaned louder than before.

They broke the kiss to get some most needed air. When Naruto mind finally started to register what he just did, he removed his hand from Sakura's ass and gently got Sakura off of him. Naruto stood up and started to speak.

"Sakura what just happened must be forgotten and never talk about. Let me take you home and please don't argue about this." Naruto told Sakura in a voice she was never heard before.

Sakura just agreed even if she just got her heart broken by what Naruto told her. As they walk back to her house it was in completed silent and no one was looking at each other. Naruto didn't even stay to say good bye or to make sure she got in stay.

Sakura went straight upstairs don't even bothering to say good night to her parents. She went straight to bed and buried her face in her pillow. She cried most the night until she finally started to fall asleep.

"_**We had one huge step forward, but it came with two steps backwards at the end." **_Inner Sakura said as Sakura slept.

_Four days since the Kiss incident_

Sakura was walking in the streets of Konoha thinking about how these four days have been. Naruto started not talking to her as much as before. He would only talk directly to her if she needed to do something on a mission or in training as a team. He stopped giving her private training lesson the next day after the lesson. Naruto gave her a bag of books to read at home and told her to practice shadow clones at home too. Sakura was truly hurt by what Naruto was doing.

Today Sakura's team had their first break day since they started training and missions. Sakura was walking to her Sensei's apartment to talk to him. It didn't take much to find out where Naruto livid since most villages and ninja do, so she just asked one of them.

She felt that if she could speak to Naruto, she could make him see what they had between them and start a loving relationship. She made her way to his building complex and asked the door man where Naruto's room was. He gave her the room number and told her it was on the second floor.

As she was walking up the stairs she started to have doubts in her head about this idea of hers. That's when Inner Sakura came to the rescue.

"_**You can't stop now! We have to make him see what he and we could have!" **_Inner Sakura told Sakura.

"I know, but what if he doesn't want that?" questioned Sakura.

"_**If he didn't want it than why would he kiss back?" **_responded Inner Sakura.

"But he pushed me away and then he said what he said." Sakura shot back.

"_**That's probably be he started to think what he was doing was wrong. You know kissing his student is, but it's really not! We just have to convince him that it was okay since want him to." **_Inner Sakura shot right back.

"But still..." Sakura didn't get to finish that thought because her inner interrupted her.

"_**Sakura no more arguing! Don't you want to feel his lips on ours again? How soft they are or how his hand softy went up and down our leg? Or the most amazing part that made us so hot and wet when he squeezed our ass while kissing?" **_Inner Sakura questioned her host.

Sakura was about to say something back, but she noticed that she was right in front of Naruto's apartment door. Swallowing hard she moved her right hand to knock on the door. There was no turning back now. She patiently waited for the door to up. Sakura heard footsteps coming to the door and then it stopped. The door started to open up and Sakura's heart beat was going off the charts with it.

**AN: Well there's the chapter and I know I left the ending with a cliff hanger.**

**I'm sorry if the begging of the chapter was boring, but I hope the rest of it was better.**

**The next chapter will explain a lot of things and will be better than this Chapter in the aspect of NaruSaku relationship.**

**Preview of the next chapter I will give you guys the title Chapter 5: The Talk and Secrets Begin**

**Please remember to leave a review if you can thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 5: The Talk and Secrets Begin**

The door finally opened revealing Naruto wearing a blank black T-shirt and blue sweat pants. Naruto saw a timid looking Sakura waiting on his front doorstep. Sakura was wearing her usually outfit without her head band though, since it was her day off.

"Sakura why are you here?" Naruto asked with a somewhat nervous voice.

"Um Naruto can I please come in and speak to you?" Sakura asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah come in." Naruto told Sakura as he left space for her to enter his apartment.

After Sakura came inside, Naruto pointed at a sofa in the living room and offered her that she could sit there. Sakura accepted the offered and took her sit with some joy because Naruto actually let her in. She felt hurt though when Naruto decided to sit in a chair pretty far from the sofa. It made her think that he still wanted his distance from her like he did these past days.

"So Sakura what did you want to talk about?"Naruto asked her while still debating in his head if it was a good idea that he let her come inside the apartment.

"Naruto I wanted to talk to you about the kiss that happen and to see if we can …" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Naruto interrupted her.

"Look Sakura I told you that you should just to forget about it and …"Before Naruto could finish it was Sakura this time that interrupted him.

"I can't just do that Naruto! I can't just pretend that it meant nothing. That kiss was my first okay! And you know what makes it more special? What makes it more special it's that it came from a guy that I started to care about a lot and that guy started to move into a huge part in my heart! That guy is you Naruto!" Sakura told Naruto coming close to tears, but not letting them fall out.

The room became very quiet after Sakura's outburst. Naruto started to see what that kiss meant to Sakura. He was a little surprised that it meant that much to her. Naruto took a bit of time to think, before he started to speak again.

"Look Sakura I get that it was first kiss and everything. Believe me or not that kiss was my first one too. I also get that you started to get feelings for me too. I'll be lying if I said that I didn't start to have those same feelings for you too. You're a girl I can easily talk to you about anything and I do find you attractive too. But all that doesn't because at the end of the day to a have a relationship that it's anything more than friendship is wrong. That why I'm telling you to just forget about it." Naruto told her looking into her eyes.

"What makes it so wrong?" asked a teary Sakura.

"There lots of reasons that make it wrong to have a lover's relationship between the two of us Sakura. For one our age difference right now and two you are my student. Do you see how wrong it would be?" Naruto answered Sakura softy.

"If we both have feelings for each other why would that matter Naruto?" Sakura told Naruto while letting the tears fall down her face.

The room became quiet again. What Sakura just said caused Naruto to have an inner debate with himself. On one side he was telling himself go with logic and see how wrong it would be to have a lover's relationship with Sakura. On the other side he was telling himself to give it a try since he did have feelings for the beautiful cherry blossom sitting on his sofa.

Sakura was waiting patiently for Naruto to started speaking again. She waited for another five minutes for Naruto to speak, but still no words left his mouth. Sakura took the silent as an answering that he didn't want what she wanted. She didn't want to be in the same room with Naruto if that was hid answer, so she decided to get up and make her way to the door to leave.

Naruto finally got out of thought when he noticed starting to walk towards the door. With that he finally came up with an answer.

Sakura was just about to turn the door knob when she felt someone's hand come to her waist and turned her around.

When Naruto finally had her turned around he lifted up her chin and brought his face down to give her a kiss. Sakura was beyond shocked when she realized that Naruto kiss her, but she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Naruto lifted up Sakura a bit and carried her with him to sofa. Lips still locked, he gently started to lie down on sofa, which in return leads to having Sakura being on top of him lying on the sofa.

After couple more seconds of kissing the two of them finally stop to get some much needed air.

"What does this mean Naruto?" Sakura asked while looking into Naruto's blue ocean eyes.

"It means that we get what we both want, but we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else if we wanted this to continue." Naruto answered Sakura.

Sakura moved her head down to rest on Naruto's chest. When her head was on Naruto's chest she nodded it to show Naruto that she understood. Sakura started to cry again, but tears of joy this time. Naruto rub his hand on her back to get her to come down. After a few minutes Sakura stop crying and was now asleep on Naruto's chest with a smile on her face.

Naruto let her sleep because he could tell that what just happened in his apartment took emotional toll on her.

After an hour past, Sakura finally woke up from her nap. She realized that she had fallen asleep on Naruto's chest and apologized to him. Naruto told it was okay and that he was up while she slept to think some more about what was going to happen in the future for them.

"I think we should talk up things what we can do, so our relationship can stay a secret Naruto told her.

Sakura agreed with that, so for like thirty minutes they came up with ways they can have the new relationship stay a secret.

"Okay since that's done now, I think I should take you back home." Naruto said to Sakura with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah you right. I should be heading home since I told my parents that I was just going spend most of the day with some friends." Sakura replied back.

With that both of them left Naruto apartment and started making their way to the Haruno's house.

On their way back both Naruto and Sakura were talking about something's that they forget to talk about back in the apartment like Sakura private trainings. Naruto told her starting tomorrow that they will start those training practices again.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Haruno's household. Naruto said his good bye to Sakura and was about to live when Sakura stopped him.

Sakura looked both ways to make sure there was no one outside on her street. When she saw that the cost was clear she brought her hands around Naruto's neck to lower his face down and she stood on her tippy toes to give Naruto a nice little kiss on the lips.

When they broke from the kiss, Naruto had a surprise expression on his face that made Sakura giggled a bit since she thought it looked cute.

"Why did you do that for?" Naruto questioned her.

"I did that because now since we have this secret relationship now I want to have good bye kisses if no one's around to see."Sakura answered cheerfully.

With that Sakura entered her house and Naruto left back to his apartment.

The rest of the day in the Haruno's household, Sakura was cheerful like never before, which didn't go unseen by parents.

"Sakura honey what has you so happy today?" Kizashi asked his daughter during dinner.

"Yes Sakura I want to know too because the past days you looked so sad. Now you seem as happy as your father when he gets paid vacations." Mebuki added.

"I don't why Dad and Mom, I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed today." Sakura lied to her parents.

"_**You know why we, so happy today Sakura. It's because we finally got our Naruto! And for your information when we wake up on the right side of bed it will because Naruto is asleep on the left side of the bad!" **_Inner Sakura joked with her host.

After dinner Sakura gladly helped her mother wash the dishes for the first time. When that was done she said good night to each of her parents and went up stairs to go sleep.

While she was asleep with many dreams of her and Naruto acting out many scenes from romance novels that she had read her inner was thinking about the day's event play out.

"_**We finally got our man! Even though it did take a lot for it to happen we still succeeded, but from now and on we will truly have started to live a life with secrets."**_Inner Sakura thought.

**AN: Well I hoped you like the chapter **

**As for any one that feels that I might over power Sakura I won't she will****only be able to make 3 shadow clones for now.**

**One more thing the real missions are about to start like the land of waves mission. The reason I'm telling you guys this is for one the fighting scenes being you guys don't get your hopes up because I won't go into detail for fighting scenes since I'm not good at them.**

**I just felt that you guys should know that.**

**Anyways please remember to leave a review and if you have any questions just pm me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows once again it truly means a lot. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 6: Private lessons became more interest **

_After dropping off Sakura_

Naruto continued his way to his apartment, after dropping Sakura. His mind was racing with many thoughts about what happened today. He had just started a secret lover's relationship with one of his students.

"Man I need to clear my mind!" Naruto thought as he continued to walk.

One of the best ways that always helped Naruto clear his mind was a hot bowl of ramen. So he decided to visit his favorite ramen stand, before heading back to his apartment. As he arrived at the ramen stand he was greeted by the chief, and Naruto ordered two bowls of the usually that he always eat.

When his food arrived, he was about to dig in, but he was interrupted by hug that he received from behind.

"Well isn't my favorite blonde fox!" The person behind Naruto said.

Naruto knew that voice all too well. That voice belongs to the one of the biggest fan-girl that he had in his academy days. That voice belongs to a girl that had been trying to get in his parents since they were made Genins. That voice belongs to the one and only Hana Inuzuka.

"Why in god's name did she have to show up right now?" Naruto thought as Hana took her arms off him and took the sit beside Naruto.

"Oh hey Hana has it going?" Naruto greeted with a fake smile to be nice.

"Well my day just got better since I ran into you my handsome fox." Hana said in a seductive voice.

"That's good to hear!" Naruto said in a nervous voice as he tried to eat his ramen.

"Wow Naruto have you been working out? Your arms are so more muscular than they were before." Hana said has she begun to run her hands up and down his right arm.

"Look at the time! Sorry Hana but I have to go now!" Naruto lied as he took his arm from her hands.

With that Naruto quickly left the money on the table and two unfinished ramen bowls too. He left the ramen and ran back to his apartment to make sure Hana could not catch up to him.

_Training fields the next day_

"I hope you all enjoy your off day yesterday, but today we going to continue where we left off on training." Naruto told his students.

"_**I know we enjoyed our free day yesterday, right Sakura?" **_Inner Sakura asked her host.

"Shut up! Right now we need to focus on training!" Sakura replied to her inner.

As they reached the have way point of their training Sakura noticed how Naruto was acting. He was his normal self again, like if nothing big happened yesterday.

"Wow its liked he doesn't have to try to act normal!" Sakura thought as the team took a short break.

"_**He did explain to us that we had to act if nothing happened yesterday in front of the team." **_Inner Sakura told Sakura.

"I know, but still he makes it seem so easily! I been having the hardest time not to do anything or saying anything that might cause suspicion." Sakura replied to her inner.

After a fewer more hours of training Naruto decided to end the training with a thirty minute spar against his three students. As he was sparring Naruto could tell that Sakura greatly improved in her use of shadow clones.

"I guess she didn't slack off those days when I was being a dick to her." Naruto thought as he blocked one of Sakura's kicks.

"Alright that's enough for today. I just like to say that I'm very proud in each one of you guys. All three of you guys as individuals and as team have greatly improved." Naruto told them with pride in his voice.

After Sasuke and Kiba left, Naruto and Sakura began their private training session. They started training with shadow clones because even Naruto could she improved, Sakura still needed some work if certain things.

"Okay I think we're done for today. Let's have a thirty minute break before I take you back home."Naruto told Sakura with his special smile.

Naruto decided to rest by a tree and sit down there. Sakura decided she wanted to rest on Naruto's lap since technically yesterday they started a relationship yesterday.

"Hey what do you think you doing?" Naruto asked in a playful way when Sakura took her spot on Naruto's lap.

"I think I'm just getting comfortable on mine secret boyfriend's lap." Sakura answered with a sweet voice.

Naruto laugh a little from that statement. They both stay like that for a fewer minutes, before Sakura started to talk again.

"Um Naruto since no one's around how about you give me a private lesson on kissing?" Sakura asked Naruto with a blush.

Before Naruto could answer that question Sakura attacked his lips. At first Naruto was shock at Sakura's blondness, but he soon return the kiss with the same intensely. Naruto started to rub circles on Sakura's back as they continue with making out with each other. That made Sakura to start to moan in the kiss.

After a fewer more minutes of making out the couple finally separated lips. Both of them were panting and had blushes on their faces.

"I think I should walk you back home before it starts to get darker outside." Naruto told Sakura.

As they started to walk outside the training fields Sakura decided to hold hands with Naruto, but as soon they reach the outside the trainings they let go of each other and put more space between each other. They started to talk about a few things as they walk to Sakura's house. They made sure not to talk to loud and not go into certain things, so people won't get to interest in their conversations.

"Well looks like we here Sakura. Um Sakura what do you say about if I come pick you up tomorrow at eight in the morning, so we could go to my apartment and have something like a study date?" Naruto asked Sakura with a blush on his face.

"I think that be great Naruto." Sakura answered with a giggle because she thought Naruto having a blush on his face was one of the cutest things in the world.

"Okay, well I guess I see you tomorrow." Naruto told Sakura as he was about to leave.

He was stopped when he heard Sakura cough to get his attention. He turned around to see Sakura giving one of the cutest pouts.

"Naruto I think you're forgetting something because I don't see anyone near here." Sakura told him still giving that pout.

"How could I forget about that?" Naruto answered her before giving her a good bye kiss.

With that Naruto took his leave and Sakura enter her house with a smile on her face.

Sakura was about to go to sleep when her mother enter her room to talk to her bit since she had not talk to her daughter the whole day since she worked the whole day and barley arrived home.

"So Sakura how was your day today?" Mebuki asked her daughter as she took a sit on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"The day was great mom! Mom tomorrow Naruto coming to pick me up at eight to training a bit before the team training begins" Sakura told her mother.

"I think it's great that your Sensei gives you private lessons, so you can improve just as fast as your teammates." Mebuki said to Sakura with a smile on her face.

"I know I've been improving greatly since those training sessions begun Mom!" Sakura answered her mother with pride in her voice.

"I wonder how he has so much time to train you guys and give you private lessons. You would think a great looking guy like him would have girlfriend to spend that time with. Sakura do you know if he has a girlfriend right know?" Mebuki asked her daughter.

"No! I mean Naruto doesn't really talk about his personally life with us." Sakura lied to her mother

"That a shame. Maybe if I was younger and not marry…"Mebuki didn't get to finish her statement because Sakura interrupted her.

"Mom please stop right now!" Sakura yelled at her mother with a blush on her face because of the embarrassment she felt right now.

"Oh Sakura honey you know I'm just joking around. You know I love you and your father to much to do something like that. Well I guess I should leave, so you can get some rest for tomorrow. Good night honey, love you." Mebuki told her daughter while she gave her daughter a good night kiss on her forehead.

When Sakura finally fail asleep, she kept mumbling Naruto's name in her sleep.

"_**I'm glad that our private training became more interest now in the area we wanted, which I mean kissing." **_Inner Sakura said giving her last thoughts of the day as her host was asleep.

**AN: Sorry I took longer to update guys, but know you guys have it.**

**I know some people are saying not to do a lemon with Sakura at her age as she is right know, but I'll already decided to write one with her still being 13. I'm sorry if that offense anyone, but that will not change my mind about it.**

**The next chapter will be the start of the land of wave mission.**

**Sasuke and Kiba will start to have more dialogue in the upcoming chapters.**

**As for other parings in the chapter I finally came up with a few more here is the list **

**Sasuke and Ino**

**Neji and Tenten**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**As for other pairings such as the people in Naruto age group or older I'm still trying to come up with them, so if you have any suggestions just leave them in a review or pm me them.**

**I'm sorry if you don't get a pairing that you wanted, but that wanted change how the story will continue.**

**Once again I'm going give you guys a warring that a lemon will happen between Naruto and Sakura at the ages of eighteen and thirteen.**

**Please if you could leave a review and if you have any questions just pm me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows once again it truly means a lot. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 7: Land of Waves Mission Begins **

_Haruno's front porch next morning _

"Hey are you always going to not wear a vest when you pick me up?" a blushing Sakura asked Naruto when he arrived.

"No I don't see why I should because today we're going to my apartment and I can always put it on when we leave to go to the training fields. Why do you ask?" Naruto answered her when they begun to walk towards his apartment.

"No reason! I just felt like asking." Sakura answered nervously.

"_**You know all too well why we wanted to asked that question, so we can know when we see does muscles of his without that stupid vest blocking out any view of them!" **_Inner Sakura said to her host to give her own two cents on the subject.

"Would you just shut up for now?!" Sakura told her inner.

They arrived at Naruto apartment pretty fast because when Sakura gets embarrassed she starts to pick up her pace. Naruto opened the door for Sakura and let her go inside the apartment to be a gentleman to her. Sakura took notices to this and just added one more thing to add on her list of why she likes Naruto so much.

They decided to take a sit on the sofa to study. Naruto this time got books that explain what to do under certain situations and books for chakra control. This time Naruto helped her take notes and to answered any questions that she would ask him if she didn't understand a certain subject. After an hour of hard study Naruto decided it was time to stop.

"Looks like we have thirty nine minutes before we have to arrive to the training fields, do you have anything in mind to pass the time?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I think I have an idea that could make time pass by? How about we have another make out session Naruto?" Sakura answered with a sweet voice.

With that the couple begin make out session on the sofa. Occasionally Naruto would find his hand rub Sakura's back and even twice squeeze her ass.

_At the Hokage's mansion six days after the study date at Naruto's apartment_

"What do you guys think is the reason why Naruto asked us to meet him at the Hokage's mansion today" Kiba asked his teammates as Akamaru sniff the new surroundings.

"Hn. Who knows why he told us to? The only guess that I could think of is to get a new mission." Sasuke answered Kiba.

"That could be it, hey Sakura what do you think?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"My guess has to be the same as Sasuke if you ask me." Sakura answered as she patiently for their Sensei and her secret boyfriend to finally arrive.

"Well if it's another mission this one better be better than those stupid ass D rank mission we been getting. I swear if we have to find a stupid cat again for some fat women I'm going to lose it." Kiba said with frustration in his voice from those entire dumb D rank missions they had done.

"Glad to see all you guys mad it on time. Alright you three follow me, so we can get our mission." Naruto told his students when he arrived.

The three Genin started to follow Naruto in the huge mansion. As the three Genin followed Naruto all three of them were hoping that this mission will be more challenging than the ones before. When they arrived at their destination Naruto open the doors revealing to them their Hokage and an old man wearing a straw hat.

"Well I'm glad to see you and your team arrived on time, Naruto." Minato greeted his son with a smile.

"Dad you know me I always try to make it on time, even if I had a Sensei like Kakashi." Naruto said to his father.

"When will that boy understand to greet me in a formal way when we're in Hokage mansion, but he is Kushina's son too so I can't get my hopes up." Minato thought in his head.

"Any ways as you and your team know Naruto you're here to get brief on your mission. Let's begin Team 7 will escort this gentleman, Tazuna-san, to the Land of

Wave, so he can build a bridge there. Team 7 is also to help out in anyways in the bridge building. This mission will be

ranked as a C rank. Alright know that that's been done Team 7 are dismissed." Minato told Team 7.

Once team 7 was outside the building Naruto begun to speak.

"Alright I'm going to let you guys have thirty minutes to get ready and meet me at the front grates." Naruto told his Genins.

All three of them nodded their heads in agreement and left to their houses to pack for the mission. In thirty minutes everyone was at the front grates of the village.

"Tazuna, do you have any questions you want to ask me?" Naruto asked the older man as they begun to walk outside the village.

"Not really your father explained pretty much everything back in the village. At first I was not comfortable getting escorted by three children, but when he explained that you were their Sensei and would be there my worries vanished." Tazuna answered Naruto with smell of beer coming from his breath.

As they continued walk the path that would lead them to the Land of Waves, a chain out of nowhere got Naruto and seemed to cut him into two. After that two individuals came out the brushes and started to attack Team 7.

"Who are you two ?!" Sasuke asked them after he dodge one of their attacks.

"We are called the Demon Brothers and we're here to kill that old man" One of the Demon Brothers.

"Team 7 we have to in all possible way to product Tazuna!" Sasuke told his teammates as they took formation.

Little did Team 7 know that Naruto was sitting on top of tree watching the whole event happening.

"Good jobs Sasuke in taking charge of the team and now let's see what the rest of your teammates can do." Naruto thought as he continued to watch the fight play out.

Sasuke easily took one of the Demon Brothers on as Kiba and Sakura too care of the other one. When Sasuke was going to give the final blow to his opponent, it proof away.

"Shit he must of made a clone when I look to see how Kiba and Sakura were doing." Sasuke cursed himself.

Sakura and Kiba finally gave the final blow too their opponent as they saw the other one go run at Tazuna. Before he could reach Tazuna, his foot hit a wire on the ground, that in which cause kunais to shot out from the trees hitting the one Demon brother on his arm and back.

The Demon brothers seeing how both were to injured to continue decided to make a run for it, but before they could Naruto appeared behind them and knock them out. He then picked them up and created two shadow clones to tie them up by a tree for someone to arrest them.

"Hey way are anyone of you asking how I'm alive. I thought you guys would care?" Naruto asked his Genins after finishing tying the Demon Brothers up.

"For one we're pretty sure that was a shadow clone that they cut in two, since we train with you all three of us know that's like your signature move. Second those guys were to easily to kill you in one-shot." Sasuke answered in like an all knowing voice.

"Well all I have to say I'm proud of all three of you guys. Sasuke I'm proud of you for taking charge of the team, and Sakura and Kiba with Arkoma fighting as a team. Sakura, I'm really impressed with you by you setting up that trap." Naruto told them.

Sakura blush from getting praised from Naruto.

"Yeah Sakura, how did you set up that trap?" Sasuke asked her.

"I created shadow clones, before joining the fight with Kiba because everyone was not paying attention to me." Sakura answered Sasuke with pride in her voice.

"Tazuna you have a lot to explain to me now." Naruto told Tazuna as he changed his attention from his students to the old man.

After like twenty minutes of explaining from Tazuna, Tazuna waited for Naruto's answered if he would continue the mission.

"So Naruto are we going to continue the mission, or are we going go back to the village." Kiba asked Naruto.

"We're going to continue the mission because it sounds that Tazuna home needs all the help they can receive. I don't turn my back on people who need help, but this mission is now rank as an A rank." Naruto told all of them.

"Come on we're going to continue to travel until night comes and then we set up camp for the night." Naruto said to them as they began to walk again.

When night finally came Naruto told them to stop and set up camp in the forest. They got their sleeping bags out from their back bags. Naruto told his team what they were in charge with to set up camp. Kiba was to collect fire wood, Sasuke was in charge of setting up the fire, and Sakura was in charge how their stuff would be place and were they would sleep. No surprise when she made her sleeping bag nearest to Naruto's. It didn't seem that any of her team mates notice because they could careless who slept near one and other.

While his team step up camp Naruto was setting up traps around their camp area to be safe. When he came back to camp his team was ready finish with their jobs, so everyone decided it was time for dinner.

"Since we're finish eating it's now time to go get some sleep. I will be the watch out for three hours and then I'll come get some sleep after that, since I did step up traps around the area, but I still want to make sure before going to bed." Naruto told them as he got up to be the watch out.

_Elsewhere in a dark room_

"How could you two idiots not finish the job?!" Gato yelled at the Demon Brothers.

The Demon brothers were not picked up to get arrested, but they got picked up by something worse, Gato's man.

Before they could answer Gato stop them with raising his hand in front of their faces.

"I don't want to hear it because I just hired someone that can." Gato said as someone enter the room with a huge sword on his back.

"Zabuza just finish them off." Gato said as he left the room.

"Gladly." Zabuza answered as he took his sword and cut the Demon Brothers head offs.

**AN: Well that done with the chapter.**

**I'm sorry if you did not like the fighting scene since I didn't go into detail with it.**

**The next chapter will have Zabuza make his presents showed to Team 7**

**The lemon will be coming like an a chapter of two just for guys to know and warn**

**Pairings now**

**Sasuke and Ino**

**Neji and Tenten**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**Shino and Hianta**

**Just to let you guys know that these pairings won't have a huge on screen time, it probably be like less than a paragraph for each couple**

**Please remember to leave a review and any question just pm me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows once again it truly means a lot. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 8: Zabuza Arrives **

_The next morning at the camp area_

"Alright you three pack all your stuff up, so we can head out." Naruto told his students.

When all three Genins were finish they set out of the forest and continue their travels. As they walked the three Genin started their own conversations between them self as Naruto and Tazuna walked in front of them.

"Say Sakura, I notice ever since we become Genins that you don't fan girl over Sasuke anymore. Why is that?" Kiba asked casually.

"Shut up Kiba! Why did you have to remind her about that?!" Sasuke thought in frustration because he was enjoying not having to deal with a fan girl on his team.

"Um I guess I just moved on from him and if I was ever going to be a great Kunoichi I had to put that behind me." Sakura answered most of the question truthful, but leaving out the main reason in why she moved on.

"_**Because we found someone way better than him!"**_ Inner Sakura gave her own answer in Sakura's head.

"Huh, did you hear that Sasuke you starting to lose your fan club one by one." Kiba said to Sasuke thinking that was a bad thing.

"Hn", Sasuke responded to Kiba's comment.

After around an hour of traveling they reach a body of water where they saw an old man wanting by the shore with a small boat.

"We're going to have to travel in that boat until we reach the other side. After that I'll take you guys to my house to rest." Tazuna explained to Team 7.

The boat ride didn't take a long time to finally reach the other side of land. Team 7 and Tazuna continue their way to Tazuna's house after paying the man on the boat. As they continued to walk Naruto notice that the fog around them started to get more trick. Then Naruto notice someone else charka coming directly towards them.

Naruto bought his right arm up to indicated for Tazuna and his Genins to stop.

"You can come out now; I already know that you're out there." Naruto said as a figure started to come out of the fog.

"Impressive that you could notice my chakra, but what can expect from the Hokage's son." Zabuza said as he finally revealed himself.

"Well isn't Zabuza from the hidden Mist. What does a formal seven swordsman want?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"I'm glad to see my name got so big that other villages know about it. As for your question, I only want the old men you have right there." Zabuza answered as he pointed his giant sword at Tazuna.

"If you want him your going have to get pass me first." Naruto told Zabuza with a smirk on his face.

"So be it, I didn't want to fight, but my name going to get my popular after killing the great Hokage's son." Zabuza said as he took his stance for the fight.

"I want you guys to say here and protect Tazuna if anyone else comes. Also I don't want any of you three to interfere in this fight because Zabuza is way too dangerous for any one of you to fight." Naruto commanded his students before walking towards Zabuza.

Zabuza and Naruto begin the battle with throwing blows at each other to size one each another. Naruto was the first one to use some type of wind jutsu to create some space between him and Zabuza. With the space he needed, Naruto started to created shadow clones to attack Zabuza. After a few seconds of battling Naruto's shadow clones, Zabuza started to get annoyed with them. Zabuza jumped a few feet back and started doing hand signs to created his water release Water Dragon Bullet Technique to destroy Naruto's shadow clones.

Team 7 Genins were amaze in the battle that was happening in front of them. One of them though was a bit worry for their Sensei to get injury during the battle.

"I hope Naruto doesn't get injury during the battle." Sakura thought to herself as she watched the battle in front of her.

"_**Don't worry about it Sakura! Our man has this fight under his belt!" **_Inner Sakura told Sakura to get her worries down a bit.

After Zabuza got rid of all the clones he decided to make his own water clones.

"Since you love to use clones, let's see how much you love my water clones!" Zabuza yelled at Naruto as he sent his water clones to attack Naruto.

Naruto started to fight with the water clones. Some of them were able to get a few blows on him, but Naruto was able to get all of them down before receiving too much damage. As he destroyed the last one of them, he didn't notice that Zabuza moved behind him. With the opening that he needed Zabuza was able to get his sword to connect with Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto was able to push the blade out before it did too much damage.

"Fuck how could I less my guard like that! I have to finish this quick before I get more injury." Naruto thought to himself as he nurse his right shoulder with his left hand.

Naruto decided to send shadow clones again, but this time he sent one hundred instead of a few like last time. Zabuza again fought with Naruto's clones. This time he wasn't able to destroy them as easily because the numbers game began to take its toll on him. He was able to cut them down to five, but those five were able to get a hold on him. They were holding him down for Naruto to create his rasengan. Naruto started to charge at Zabuza with the rasengan to give the killing blow.

As Naruto's rasengan was about to hit Zabuza body a giant ice mirror appeared in front of him taking the blow.

"What the hell! Where did that come from?" Naruto thought as the ice mirror started to break into pieces.

When the mirror finally was destroyed it revealed Zabuza and a new ninja with a mask on.

"Haku why did you interfere in this fight!?" Zabuza yelled at the newcomer.

"I could not stand by and watch you get killed Zabuza. I think your too injury to continue the fight anymore Zabuza, so I think it's best for us to leave." Haku responded calmly to Zabuza.

"Hey I don't know who you are, but I'm not just going let you guys go free like that!" Naruto yelled.

"I think you are going to let us go." Haku said as he threw sharp needles at his team.

Naruto threw his body in front of the needles, so they would not hit anyone from his team and Tazuna. He then looked to see if any pass him, but none did because they all were in his right side of his upper body. When Naruto turned his attention back to Zabuza and Haku, they were already gone.

Team 7 and Tazuna rushed to Naruto after seeing that Zabuza and Haku have left. Naruto was on one knee taking out the needles, when they arrived to him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked with a worry voice.

"Yeah I should be fine by tomorrow. I always been a fast healer compare to other ninja. I think it be best if we continue our way to Tazuna's house. Hey Sasuke and Kiba do you mind to carry me the rest of the way there?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Kiba.

With that Kiba and Sasuke went to Naruto's both sides and took both of his arms over their shoulders to carry him the rest of the way. When they finally arrived at Tazuna's house, they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami, and her son Inari. Inari decided not to say in the house any longer when he saw the outsiders in house. Most of Team 7 thought that was rude from the little kid.

"Let me take you upstairs to one of our guest room, so I can patch you right up." Tsunami said sweetly to Naruto.

Sakura didn't really like how Tsunami was talking to Naruto so sweetly. But she didn't say anything about. Team 7 followed Tsunami to make sure their Sensei was alright. Naruto went to lie on the bed, as Tsunami went to go get the supplies needed. When she came back she asked Naruto to take off his vest and the shirt under it. When all those clothes were off, both female had blushes on their faces from how fit Naruto was.

"_**We always wanted to see him shirt less, but not like this! We wanted it to be just for our eyes!" **_Inner Sakura complained.

After Tsunami was finish patching up Naruto cuts and bruises, she told the rest of Team 7 that they should come downstairs to eat something. She also told Naruto that she would send of his students to take him some food to eat for dinner.

Well Sakura ate her plate of food, she start to like Tsunami a lot better than before. The food that Tsunami cooked from them had to be one of the best dinners she has ever eaten in her life so far.

"Well there are only two more guest rooms in the house, so the two boys will sleep in the same room, and you Sakura will have your own room." Tsunami explained to them after dinner and talking to them a bit.

Team 7 agree with those terms and went to their rooms to sleep for the night. After Sakura did ever thing she does before going to bed, she kept of thoughts about the battle between Naruto and Zabuza.

"I always knew that when I became a ninja that any dangerous mission can be the last one, but after today it feels more real than before." Sakura thought as she tried to fall asleep.

"_**That why we have to move fast with this relationship! If we don't move fast, we might not get the chance to do "things" that lovers do."**_ Inner Sakura told her host.

"What do you mean by "things"?" Sakura asked her inner.

"_**You know what I mean."**_ Inner Sakura said to her host in a seductive voice.

Sakura was about to argue with her inner by saying to stop being a pervert, but when she thought about her inner did have a point. What if something happen to her or Naruto during a mission? She knew that she wanted Naruto to be her first and only, but still she thought it be too early for anything like that. Still she thought about the battle and how it could have turned out. Sakura had this argument in her head for about thirty minutes before she made up her mind.

Sakura got out of her bed and started walking towards the door. She made sure not to make any noise, so no one would wake up. Sakura walked down the hall and then came in front of Naruto's door where he was sleeping. Make sure that she knew she was doing, she thought about again in her head. She came up with the same result though. She moved her left hand toward the door knob, and then opened the door.

**AN: Well so that's the chapter I hope you guys liked it because for some reason I didn't really like how this one turned out.**

**The next chapter will have the lemon just to warn you guys.**

**It might take longer for me to upload the new chapter because it will be my first lemon to write and I want to make sure that it's at least okay.**

**To the guest that review since I can't send you guys pm to thank you guys. I just want to let you guys know that I appreciate the reviews.**

**Please remember to review and pm me if you guys have any questions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows once again it truly means a lot. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 9: Making Love at Midnight**

**Last warning lemon will be happen in this chapter**

Sakura finally enter the room and made sure to close the door very carefully to not make any unnecessary noise. When she was finish with that, she turned her attention towards Naruto's bed. Like she expected Naruto was up.

"Did you wake up when I open the door?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Yeah and I felt your chakra too." Naruto answered her.

"Well I guess by now you wondering why I came here. The reason why is that I have something every important to talk to you about." Sakura told Naruto.

"Okay if you want to talk I'm up for it. Why don't you come and sit on the bed?" Naruto told her as he patted an open space on the bed.

Sakura made her way to bed and with her heart rate increasing each step she got closer to the bed. She took her sit on the bed and was quiet for a few seconds. When she finally got her nerves down a bit she started to speak.

"Um today when I was in the room I kept thinking about something. It would not let me sleep because it like I said before it just kept going through my head. After I watched your battle today, it finally sank in that any mission we both might go in could be our last. What I'm getting at is that I know that I want to make love to you. I want to do it tonight because we don't know if we will ever have another chance." Sakura said to Naruto as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto first was shock by what Sakura just told him, but then he remembered how close the fight was today. He could also tell that Sakura had put thought into this too. For right now he let his head debate what to do in this situation. He was quiet until he made up his mind on what to do.

"Do you really want to do this tonight?" Naruto asked Sakura as he looked directly in her eyes.

"Yes." Sakura answered him with her eyes still lock with his.

That's all Naruto need for him to be fully on board with having sex with her. He got off the bed and went up to the door. He placed some type of sound proofing jutsu, so no one could hear them. He walked back to the bad and started kissing Sakura gently. He wanted to treat her like a princess because for a girl he knew losing their virginity might more to them than it did for guys. After tonight both of them would no longer be virgins.

He gently started to push her down on the bed as they continue to kiss one another. When he was on top of he made sure, that he was on his elbows, so he would not put his large body weight on her small frame. Naruto removed his lips from hers and then brought them to each of her cheeks to give them tender kisses. Naruto then moved his lips to her neck and started to kiss her neck. This cause Sakura to moan to from the pleasure Naruto was giving her. When Naruto started to suck on Sakura's neck, it caused Sakura to moan louder than before.

Sakura moved up her lower half of her body to meet Naruto's and start grinding against him. This action cause Naruto's manhood to get harder than it was before.

"Sakura is it okay if we start to take off cloths?" Naruto asked her after he has done sucking on her neck.

Sakura replied with a shy nod. Naruto moved his left hand to her red dress zipper and then gently pulled it down. She helped him take the dress off her and then he threw it to the ground. Naruto pulled down her black biker shorts off, leaving her only in her matching white bra and panties. Naruto's shirt and pants soon followed leaving him only his blue boxers.

Naruto started to kiss Sakura again and Sakura stared to move her small hands on Naruto's upper body. She made sure not to go near any injure part of his body. Naruto brought one of his behind her back to unclip her bra. He then threw it to cloths that were already on the floor. Naruto broke of the kiss to see Sakura's breast. They were more or less seizing of peaches.

Naruto brought his right hand to her left breast to massage it as he brought his mouth to her right breast to suck on it. Sakura was moaning his name and higher her back, so Naruto could suck more of her breast. Naruto moved his tongue in circles on her harden nipple. Naruto then moved his mouth to her left breast and did the same thing as he did on the right.

After like five more minutes of sucking on her breasts, Naruto started giving light kisses down her body until he reach her panties. Naruto moved both his hands under her ass to give it nice hard squeeze before pulling them down her. He then got on his knees to get a nice view of her pussy. Naruto moved her legs more apart before he inserted two of his fingers into her. He started to finger her slow, so she could get the feel of it. Naruto started to move faster when he could tell that she was ready.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed his named out loud when she had her orgasm of the night.

Naruto took his two fingers out of her and tasted her juices. He decided that he wanted to taste more of her, so he brought his face to her wet lower lips. Naruto gave her womanhood a tender kiss before he moved his tongue inside of her. First he swirled his tongue inside of before he started to thrust his tongue inside of her. After a few minutes of eating her up, she had her second orgasm. He happily drank her juices again.

"Do you still want to continue to go all the way?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes", Sakura replied as she continued panting.

"Let me go get protection then." Naruto told her as he got out of bed.

He walked to his Jounin vest that was lying by his bag. Naruto went to one of the top pockets and pulled out a condom. He finally had something to thank his god father for. Every time he would meet up with Jiraiya, the old pervert would always slip him a condom in his vest.

Naruto walked back to the bad, but before going on it he took of his boxers and put the condom on. Sakura blush when she saw how large Naruto's dick was.

Naruto position himself between her legs and aligned his manhood to her womanhood.

"Sakura this is really going to hurt okay, so tell me when to start moving when the pain goes away." Naruto told her.

She nodded her head in agreement. He moved his dick slowly inside of her until he reached her barrier. Naruto moved his hips back and then he thrust forward hard to break to barrier. Sakura let out a scream of pain, before tears started to fell down her face. Naruto brought his left hand to her face to wipe the tears out of her faces. He kissed her cheeks and started kissing her to try to ease the pain.

"Okay the pain went away you can start to move." Sakura told Naruto after a few minutes of kissing.

Naruto started to move slowly in and out of her. He wanted to be gently as possible until she got use to it. When Sakura wrapped her legs around him, Naruto knew that she wanted him to go faster. Naruto started to thrust in her at a faster rate and he also started to go harder too. Moans of pleasure from both lovers filled the room. Sakura was nearing her third orgasm as Naruto continued to make love to her.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could when she reach her third orgasm.

Naruto rolled of her believing that she could not continue. That why he was so surprised when she was on top of him and started riding him. He moved his hands to her hips to help her go up and down. Both of them were nearing their climax as Sakura continued to ride on Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she moved her head back because of her fourth orgasm.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled when he got his first orgasm for the night.

Sakura rolled of him and moved closer to him, so she could snuggle into his chest. Naruto put the covers over them, and moved his arm around her tiny waist. He then brought his lips to her forehead and gave it kiss. This little action caused Sakura to form a smile on her pretty face of hers.

"I think you should go to sleep and I'll wake you up in two hours, so you can get dress and sneak back to your room. We don't want anyone finding us like this in the morning." Naruto told her softy as he made circles on her back.

Sakura nodded her head in Naruto's chest to show that she understood what he just told her before falling asleep. Naruto watch Sakura as she slept until it was time to wake her up.

**AN: Well there you have the new chapter and lemon, I'm sorry you guys had to wait**

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter because this was my first lemon ever to write.**

**This might be the only lemon that will happen in the land of waves.**

**There will be more when they arrived back home from the mission though **

**Please remember to review because those really help me out and to pm me if you have any questions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows once again it truly means a lot. **

**Secrets**

**Chapters 10: Tree Climbing and Giving a Helpful Hand**

Naruto looked at the cloak on the night stand and knew it was time for Sakura to wake up. He gently started to shake Sakura and call her name to. It only took a few tries before she finally got up.

"Hey it's time to get up. We don't want to be found like this right?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sakura answered with a blush on her face.

Both of them got out of bed and search for their cloths from last night. When they started to get dress, Sakura would occasionally look over at Naruto to get a good view of his body.

"_**Yeah! We claim that god of a man of there last night!"**_ Inner Sakura said as Sakura finish putting her red ninja dress.

"I think I should walk you back to your room." Naruto told Sakura as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I would love that." Sakura said with a blush on her face.

Naruto and Sakura made sure not to make any noise when they walk down the hall. When they finally arrived to her room Sakura broke the silence.

"Um Naruto, do you think we can do it again?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face and playing with her fingers nervously.

"Yeah, but don't here. When we go back to the village then we could do it there." Naruto answered her with his own blush.

"Well I'll see you later." Naruto told as he gave her kiss on her forehead.

Sakura enter her room with a smile and Naruto went back to his room.

"Better get some more sleep, before walking up again." Naruto thought to himself as he went back to bed.

_After eating breakfast_

"Thanks for the delicious food again Tsunami and tell your dad that we'll meet him up at the building area after training." Naruto yelled out as he and his team left the house.

Team 7 went to the woods for their training, since the Land of Waves did not have training fields.

"Alright today I'm going to teach you guys how to climbing trees." Naruto told his three Genins.

"Naruto we already know how to climb trees. You learn that when you're like a little kid or something like that." Kiba said with confidence in his voice and Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Oh really I didn't that you guys learn this as little kids." Naruto told Kiba as he walked up to a tree.

Naruto continued to walk up and now he was walking up the tree with just his two feet. His students were amazed what their Sensei was doing. After Naruto walk about half up the tree, he jump off it and landed in front of his Genins.

"Naruto how did you do that?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Well I was going to explain before, but I was cut off by Kiba." Naruto said as both Kiba and Akamaru put their heads down in shame.

Naruto explain to his students what to do for around five minutes because all of them were pretty much fast learners. He then told them to give it a try at it. Kiba went first and was able to walk up the tree for five feet above the ground. Sasuke went second was able to go up around nine feet above the ground, before fallen off. Sakura went last and to the surprise of Sasuke and Kiba she was able to go all the way up.

"How was she able to go all the way up on her first try?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"Yeah how the hell was a girl able to do it and, me and Sasuke couldn't!?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Well the answer is simple girls usually have better chakra control than us guys do. And by the looks of it your teammate, Sakura, as probably one of the best chakra control from you're class year." Naruto answered both Sasuke's and Kiba's questions.

Naruto went to go sit by a tree and he continued to watch his as they climb the tree. Akamaru came and rested by Naruto legs.

"You're just going let your master do this by himself?" Naruto asked the small dog.

Akamaru barked and Naruto laugh a little guessing that was a yes to his question.

"Looks like the shadow clone have helped out a lot for Sakura. It build up her chakra reserves by a lot because she wouldn't be able to climb up the tree that many times before. Sakura still as a long way to go to match up with Sasuke's and Kiba's chakra reserves though. She does have amazing chakra control for her age that will be great for a medic ninja. Maybe I should ask Rin if she could teach her some things about it. I would ask baa-chan, but she is always busy at the hospital." Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch them.

"That's it for today because now we have to go help out Tazuna with the bridge." Naruto told his students after two hours of tree climbing.

When arrived at the bridge building area they could see there was barely anyone working there.

"Hey Tazuna I thought you were going to have more people working on the bridge than this." Naruto said to Tazuna.

"Well these are the only workers that didn't get scare off because of Gato." Tazuna explained to Naruto.

"Huh, I see, but you don't have to worry about Team 7 is here to help you in any way!" Naruto told Tazuna and his workers.

Naruto give each of his Genins things to help out with and made some clones to help out too. After it start to get dark outside they called it a day. Team 7 and Tazuna went back to his house to rest for the next day. When they arrived to the house they were greeted by Tsunami, but Inari was still not happy to see they were still here.

"Why are they still here!? Don't they know that it's useless to go against Gato? You guys just would be killed at the end!" Inari cried as he ran outside to the back of the house.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked after Inari ran outside.

Tazuna gathered them all around in the living to explain the reason behind Inari behavior. After Tazuna explained everything Naruto felt like he had to go talk to Inari.

"I'm going go outside and talk to him." Naruto told them as he walked outside.

When Naruto found Inari, he eyes were red from crying. Naruto put his hand on Inari's shoulder to get the boy's attention.

"What do you want?" Inari asked as he continued to cry.

"Kaiza you viewed him as a father and hero, didn't you? He reminds me a lot of my heroes that I have back home. I might not know how it feels to loss one of them since my dad, godfather, and Sensei are still alive. But I know if any of them were to die that they would want me to continue and not loss hope. So I'm telling you that you and your family won't have to worry about Gato because I'll make sure to protect you guys." Naruto said with a smile.

"Do you mean it?" Inari asked as he used his arm to clean the tears away.

"Yeah it's a promise!" Naruto said to Inari.

Inari got up and gave Naruto a hug and in return Naruto patted Inari's head. After that both of them went back to the house.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and lack of NaruSaku in the chapter too.**

**Next chapter should be the last for the land of wave mission.**

**As for the lemons in later chapters, I'll make sure to do them better than the first one.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter even though I felt like this one was like filler for some reason.**

**Please remember to leave a review because they do actually help a lot and for any question you guys might have just pm me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all I just own the plot of my story**

**AN: Thanking you for all the reviews, favorites, and fellows once again it truly means a lot. **

**Secrets**

**Chapter 11: Final Showdown **

_Later on the night after the Inari's talk_

"Are you always going to sneak into my room at night now?" Naruto asked Sakura as she snuggle more into him.

"Just because you said that we had to wait until we go back to the village to have sex doesn't mean that I don't want to spend some alone time with you here." Sakura said with a blush on her pretty face.

"I can't really hold that against you, can I?" Naruto responded with a nervous laugh.

"I just wanted more alone time with is that so bad?" Sakura said as she snuggled deeper into Naruto embrace.

"Can't say I don't feel the same, I would love to have more alone time with you too. Anyways since you're here there is something I wanted to ask you. You always had great charka control, but today training just proves it more. What I'm trying to get at is, would you like to be a medical ninja?" Naruto asked as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Well when I was in the ninja academy, we studied a little bit on what medicals ninjas did. One of my idols we learn in class was a medical ninja, so I would love to learn to be a medical ninja. Would you be the one to teach me that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no I don't know any medical jutsu to save my life, but the person that would teach learned medic jutsu when she was in her Genin years. I'll introduce you to her when we back in the village." Naruto told Sakura.

"That sound great, but for now I'm just happy that we're together alone her." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

The two spelt together again in the same bed until it was time for Sakura to go back to her room before anyone else woke up.

_Three days after at the bridge area_

As Team 7 was helped out Tazuna to build the bridge, the area around started to colder and foggier than before. Naruto already knew what that meant, that Zabuza and Haku arrive.

"Zabuza you can come out now! I already knew that you were coming because I left two clones back at Tazuna's house. They already took care of the man that Gato sent to attack Tazuna's family." Naruto said.

"I could care less for those pieces of trash that Gato called his man. I'm here to finish you off and to finally kill that old man." Zabuza said as he and Haku came into view.

"To bad that's not what's going to happen because I'm right here to stop you." Naruto told Zabuza as he gave him a cocky smile.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba you guys are going to have to fight the kid with the mask. You guys are going need to fight as a team if you guys want any chance of beating him. You three have to watch each other's backs okay." Naruto said to his team.

All three Genins nodded their heads in agreement to what Naruto just told them. Naruto started to towards Zabuza as Haku made his way towards the three Genins.

"I'm sure my one student can kill your three little kids that you have that came themselves ninjas. Also I know for a fact that I'm going to cut that head of yours off your body!" Zabuza yelled at Naruto.

Naruto created a few shadow clones and then sent them to attack Zabuza. Zabuza seeing this decided to make his own water clones to fight off Naruto's shadow clones. As the clones from both Naruto and Zabuza fought, Naruto was thinking of ways to end this fight fast.

"I can't take too long with Zabuza because even if Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura are well trained ninjas I still think that Haku character can get an upper hand against them." Naruto as the last clones finish each other off.

"Since our clones are destroy why don't we go to the main of event?" Zabuza asked.

Zabuza started running towards Naruto with his giant sword ready to hit Naruto, when Naruto block the blow with kunai. Naruto and Zabuza reach at a stalemate as Team 7 were having trouble with Haku. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru were surrounded by Haku's ice mirrors.

"Shit this guy is really stronger than I thought he would be." Kiba said to his teammates and Akamaru.

"Don't tell me that you're ready going to give up dog boy?" Sasuke teased Kiba even though he felt the same way about the situation there in.

"Who said anything about giving up and don't call me dog boy!" Kiba yelled back at Sasuke.

"Would two just shut the hell up? Naruto told us that we should fight as a team, so stop fighting with one another!" Sakura yelled at the two boys.

_Back to the fight between Naruto and Zabuza _

Both of them were using their best jutsus at one another. This fight was just as close as their first one was. You could hear the sound of blades clashing when Zabuza's sword met with Naruto's kunai. Both men were nearing their limits as they continued to fight each other. They finally jump to opposite sides to give some space between them.

"I got to say you not half bad Naruto, but that doesn't mean you're going to win. I came here to kill the bridge builder and you don't going to stop me!" Zabuza told Naruto.

"You're not half bad yourself Zabuza and as I said before I'm not going to let you come near old man Tazuna. This bridge will be finish built even if that means your death." Naruto told Zabuza before taking a quick glance at the battle between Team 7 and Haku.

What he saw scared him to death. He saw his three Genins lying on the ground with Haku standing in front of them ready to give the final blow to each one of them. Something in Naruto snap when he saw what was about to happen. Naruto got really angry by it. His whisker marks started to get darker and his hair got a bit longer. His eyes turned from blue to red. Some type orange energy started to go around Naruto's body too.

"You three fought with great honor that made this fight so difficult. For that I'm sorry that I have to kill you three now. I don't really want to, but if it means Zabuza dream can come true it must be done." Haku told Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba.

As Haku was about to deliver the finally blow on them he felt a hand squeeze his wrist making him dope the needles. Then he felt the air knock out of him when someone's knee contact to his stomach. That person fist hit him on the face breaking his mask. When Haku was on his knees spitting out blood from his mouth he felt that person give him by the collar and then throw him towards one of the ice mirrors. The ice mirror broke into tiny pieces and Haku was knocked out for a few moments.

Zabuza saw the whole thing happen from where he was standing at.

"How in the hell did Naruto get so much faster and stronger! Where did that orange energy come from too? What the hell are you Naruto?" Zabuza thought before Naruto fist made contact to his stomach.

Naruto then grabbed Zabuza's right arm and snap it breaking the bone there into two. He them grabbed Zabuza's left arm and did the same too it as he did to the right arm. Zabuza dropped his sword and cried out in pain. Naruto then kicked Zabuza sending him flying a couple feet back. Naruto started to form the rasengan with his right hand.

"This is where it ends Zabuza!" Naruto yelled with a demon voice before he started to run at Zabuza to kill him.

The rasengan did contracted with someone's body, but it wasn't Zabuza. The rasengan went though Haku's the right side of Haku's chest. When Naruto saw that he hit Haku, he started to return back to normal. The orange energy around Naruto's body went away. His whisker on his face got back to their normal state and his hair went back to its regular seize. Last of all his red eyes return back to its blue ocean color. Naruto slowly took his right hand from Haku's chest and then Haku fell down to the floor. Haku looked up to see Zabuza and then began to speak.

"I did because I could not watch you die. I was your only tool to be us for your dreams to come true." Haku said his finally words to Zabuza before he died.

"Stupid boy your right, you were just a tool for me to us when needed and nothing more!" Zabuza yelled at the boys died body.

"How could you just say that to Haku? That boy's life was you. All he ever wanted was for you to achieve your dreams and this is the respect you show him!" Naruto yelled at Zabuza.

The words that Naruto just spoke cause Zabuza to see flashback from the past of him and Haku. Those memories cause his heart to take a different direction than it what was before for the Haku's death. Both Naruto and Zabuza could hear someone clapping from a far. They both look to see that it was Gato and few of his man.

"What a touching site, but I would have killed that boy latter on anyways. I knew that I couldn't trust you Zabuza to finish the job. That's okay because my men here are going to finish it." Gato said.

"Naruto rip open the bandages from my face and then put of your kunai in my mouth." Zabuza told Naruto seeing that he lost a lot of energy and was to injure to continue.

Naruto did what he was told to do. When Zabuza got the kunai in his mouth he ran towards Gato's men and started to kill all of them. When it was just Gato left Zabuza started to walk up towards him to finish him off.

"You might have killed these guys, but I have more coming this way at any second." Gato said as he turned around to see his men coming.

He did see a crowd of people marching towards the bridge, but it wasn't his men though. It was Inari and people from the village with weapons and Gato's men all tie up.

"What hell happened to my…" before Gato could finish Zabuza came and cut his throat killing him.

Naruto was amazed by what Zabuza just did to Gato and his men. Zabuza started to walk slowly towards Haku's body. He fell beside Haku and gave his final words to Haku before he died.

**AN: Sorry for such a long time in not updating guys. I was sick for a couple days and barely got well. So once again I'm truly sorry for such delay with the story.**

**Please remember to review any pm me if you have any questions about the story**


End file.
